soarings_fanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
SpiritVivor: Disaster Island/Episodes
Episode One: "Heroes are Zeroes." A mysterious man stands alone on an island down by a beach, he stands still just inhaling and exhaling gradually. He appears to be waiting for someone, or something, until the camera shifts to another man, who seems to be more normal compared to man, and more approachable as a person. "Welcome to the Bermuda triangle! I am your host Jeff Probst and we are here to air another one of the countless seasons of survivor, this season we are on Disaster Island in the Bermuda triangle, 18 all new survivors will be let loose in our game of misfortune and betrayal. 39 days, 18 castaways, one survivor!" He announces with a passionate tone of voice, then the intro plays. {Intro} "Welcome back to Survivor: Disaster Islands, we're meeting up with the new 18 now." He announces pleasantly to the camera, which switches to a truck with 18 people inside, the camera zooms in on each one of their faces individually and eventually arrives at the starting point where Jeff stands. "Welcome to the game competitors, you have one minute to remove as many supplies from the truck around you as possible on my mark. Go!" He announces and watches the chaos play in front of his own eyes, they all scramble for equipment to help their tribes and receive an upper hand on the competition and likewise create a target on their backs for being a threat. After the minute has past the eighteen are standing in a line with their clothes ripped and some with supplies. "Well that was certainly interesting to watch. Now we will select the new team leaders with a first impressions vote. You guys write on these boards who you want to be the first boot of the game, you may notice you have a number stuck to yourself, well write down the number of the person to leave the competition." ''1 - Rose, 2 - Riley, 3 - Katelynn, 4 - Newton, 5 - Armani, 6 - Kayden, 7 - Clay, 8 - Clover, 9 - Bella, 10 - Deina, 11 - Inca, 12 - Jakob, 13 - Devon, 14 - Ethan, 15 - Chantae, 16 - Joseph, 17 - Samosa, 18 - Sasha'' (CONF: "I think this game is gonna be a breeze.") Armani states A couple of minutes later, by the time everyone has voted and written a name on their board. "Okay can you now reveal your vote from the beginning of the line, number one, state your name then your vote." "I am Rose. And I vote off number 5." She announces and takes a small step back. The guy next to her smiles at her, and he steps forward. "Riley, I also voted number 5." He announces, and the votes continue until Armani approaches. "I'm Armani, and I vote off Rose, aka numero uno." She announces (CONF: "why does that girl speak Spanish to make a point?") Rose asks rhetorically "I'm Kayden, I vote for number 17 because his hair looks burnt, and that cramps my style-" "Dear lord." Armani replies sarcastically and then folds her arms and sways her hair behind her ears. The votes continue to read for Armani and Samosa, and eventually get to number 17, Samosa. He steps forward. "I am Samosa, and I vote for Armani, since you're like bossy..." He nervous states, under his breath. "Well we're done, I think." Jeff announces, making Sasha sighs quietly, however no one hears. (CONF: "Well this is a pathetic way to end my beginning of my reign.") Armani states and then sighs unhappily. "Well it looks like Samosa and Armani are the first two eliminated Survivors, however it is a bit harsh if they had to leave right after coming here, so they are the new tribe chiefs!" Jeff announces in an excited tone. (CONF: "Heh, not bad.") Samosa states happily with a content smile. "You may now pick your teams school-yard style." Jeff explains. Armani takes a second to think, "I select Clover." 20 minutes later of school yard style tribe picking, the tribes are decided. ''Potentia: Armani, Clover, Devon, Deina, Kayden, Bella, Inca, Chantae, Joseph.'' ''Dolet: Samosa, Rose, Riley, Newton, Clay, Katelynn, Sasha, Ethan, Jakob.'' Jeff hands both teams their buffs. "Welcome to your new tribes. The first challenge will begin shortly, however you still have a camp to be made." He explains. ''Camp Potentia'' ''The nine new Potentia members emerge from behind a shrub. They look upon their camp and start to work on creating shelter.'' Armani sighs. "So are we just gonna do this all day?" She asks, while dropping a heavy piece of bamboo. "Well we need shelter....dumbass." chantae replies. she tries to pick the bamboo up again. "I know that, but I mean why can't we take a break?" she replies while trying to pick up the piece of bamboo, and failing again. "well rest on what?" chantae replies, then lifts the piece of bamboo armani was struggling with and puts it into place. ''Camp Dolet'' The nine new dolet members enter their camp, and immediately decide to elect tribal roles. Everyone circles around in a group huddle and whisper quietly about what the roles in camp will be. "Okay so we need 2 foragers, 2 people to collect water and the rest to create the shelter for tonight." Samosa declares Everyone look at him with an unsure look, they then sigh and Samosa directs them all into groups (CONF: I love being the chief of this tribe, i have the final word.) Samosa states and smiles proudly (CONF: I kinda want to see this douche go home first. that would be epic.) Rose states and a short smile emerges from her cheeks. "I will collect the food..." Riley states and grabs Rose by the arm "Rose wants to come too." They head off into the woods in search of food. "Why did you bring me with you?" She asks politely Riley turns around, "Because I think we should form an alliance, being the strongest members on our team you know." She replies sarcastically, "You really consider me as a strong competitor? Good thought." He smiles at her innocently, then he turns around and smiles deviously. (CONF: Trusting me is the biggest mistake you will ever make.) Riley states and rubs his hands deviously. ''Immunity Challenge'' Jeff stands in front of an obstacle course. dolet enter first with samosa at the end with the team flag, simularly armani brings potentia's flag. Jeff coughs, "Welcome survivors, today’s immunity challenge is a obstacle course. first you have to jump into this net and climb to the ground, next you grab a rope and swing across the sand, and land on the platform opposite you, after the whole tribe is on that platform, you dig around in the sand to find bags of puzzle pieces, which will create a puzzle resembling your tribes. the first tribe to complete this wins immunity from the first tribal council this season. survivor's ready?" he asks rhetorically, na'shantae and riley get ready to jump... then Jeff lets out a sigh "GO!" they both sprint out to the net, riley gains a quick lead over na'shantae, who gets momentarily caught in the net, making her slip behind slightly. the tribes cheer them along frantically, just as riley makes it out of the net, he grabs on to the rope, swings, and misses the platform. moments later, na'shantae has caught up, she swings and lands on the parallel platform opposite her. riley swings and misses again, and armani comes out for potentia. "1-0!!!" Jeff shouts pointing out that riley is failing, hard. Armani climbs down the net with ease, and grabs hold of the rope. she swings across with her hair fluttering in the breeze, she lands on the platform opposite to her with na'shantae. riley takes a third try at the rope swing and finally lands on the platform, and jeff announces the score to be 2-1! Episode Two: "Duels Are A Girl's Best Friend." Episode Three: "#DitchTheB*tch" Episode Four: "Time To Take Action!" Episode Five: "Perfect Weather for a Blindside" Episode Six: "Turning the Tables" Episode Seven: "Opening Pandoras Box" Episode Eight: "Watch Your Back" Episode Nine: "Floaters, Grab A Life Vest!" Episode Ten: "Better To Be Slave Than Sorry" Episode Eleven: "Backstabbers Anonymous" Episode Twelve: "The Majority Rules In My Favour" Episode Thirteen: "My Revenge Draws Nigh" Episode Fourteen: "What A R.I.P!" Episode Fifteen: "A One Way Ticket To The Million Big Ones." Episode Sixteen: "The Reunion Reveals All"